June Dillen
June Dillen is a young deaf woman and expectant mother. She appeared in Series 4, Episode 8. She is portrayed by Genevieve Barr. Overview June's husband, Kevin, did not know Sign Language before meeting June, but says that the moment he saw her, he made it his goal to learn so they could communicate. June jokes about his capabilities, saying he won't win prizes but he's alright. Beatrix Franklin was June's midwife, and they first met when Trixie looked in on her at her flat. June was happily ironing a baby sweater and obviously did not notice Trixie speaking to her, confusing the midwife. As Trixie approached, and made herself known to June, June offered her some tea using sign language, at which point Trixie realized June was deaf. It took a bit of adjustment, because although June can read lips, Trixie didn't realize she needed to see her speaking to understand, and Trixie can neither entirely understand sign language. As Trixie tried to question June about her old GP and how her pregnancy has been thus far, June signed that she needs to see her face to read her lips. Before Trixie could understand her, June's husband, Kevin arrived home from work. He apologizes to Nurse Franklin, explaining he was meant to be home when she first got there, but his boss kept him late. For the rest of the visit, Kevin translates and interpenetrates for the two women, and as Trixie later explains, they had "a certain amount of fun and games with 'cervix' and 'vagina'". She tells the women of Nonnatus House that Kevin wants to be and needs to be with June during the birth, as he is the only one who can understand her. This ignites a debate at the table, with the older nurses, and nuns, believing that men have no place in the delivery room (for neither support or for help), while the younger nurse (Trixie and Barbara), believe that having Kevin with her at the birth is essential to June and the baby's comfort. Sister Julienne agrees with Nurse Franklin, although she is not comfortable with the prospect. A few days later, Kevin telephones Nonnatus and explains that he thinks June's gone into labour. Nurse Franklin and Sister Mary Cynthia go to her flat, but the Sister explains that it's only false labour. June is very upset, and signs to her husband that she "wants to meet her baby". She explains that when she feels her baby move, she feels close to him, but she doesn't know if they will understand each other when he's born, because she can't speak if he can hear, and if he is deaf, he will live in silence. June explains that until she can see their face, she won't know how to tell her baby that he is loved. Kevin hugs her as June begins to cry. A while later, June's labour actually begins and Trixie goes to help her deliver. As promised, Kevin is there with her, translating what Trixie is saying. When the head is born, June reaches down to feel it, and Trixie guides her fingers to the top of the baby's head. June gives birth to a baby boy, much to his parents' joy. As June holds her baby, she signs to him, as Kevin translates "I love you. And your father loves you. And if you never hear his voice, or if I never hear yours, just know that we love you from the bottom of our hearts." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patients